1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure regulators, and more particularly, to hydraulic pressure regulators for electronically-controlled automatic transmissions.
2. Background Art
Electronically-controlled transmission systems control and regulate the control pressure of a fluid as a function of an electronic control signal. As the electric coil is energized, the position of the armature is varied to effect fluid dynamics. The relationship of the control pressure to the applied current must be distinct and repeatable, so that a specific current will result in a predictable line pressure. Although such systems hold considerable promise, available designs are mechanically complex and do not operate efficiently.
Conventional devices include as many as six moving parts. With the recent refinements in the manufacture of complex metal shapes, it is now possible to make metal parts having complex shapes with the same precision and ease as plastic parts. What is needed is a simplified and practical design involving a new armature and pressure regulator, wherein the relative axial position and the tangential position of the armature is continuously actuated into the desired position so as to deliver a fluid at a constant pressure.